Demon Eyes See into my Soul
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: I don't even know. It's just smut, it's a JackxOC oneshot I have no summary for this it's just smut with implied Treason in there too


Jack had always been of the opinion that Kyoko had grown up in Martha's along with Yusei, Crow and himself. She had always been around in some fashion or another so it wasn't really a leap to imagine she lived in the house as well, there were always girls in the house along with all the other boys those older than him, younger than him, and those his own age though the older ones never stayed long past their 14th birthday which seemed to be the age at which young people from satellite struck out on their own. Most went to work in the factories recycling waste from the city but there were always a few who would come back after being gone for months at a time with markers on their face and Jack knew that those people had chosen not to work in the factories and had made a reputation for themselves one way or another.

Kyoko had always been one of those girls he remembered from living in Martha's house, it wasn't hard to remember her really not with her attitude and those wild green eyes that always reminded him of a demon. It wasn't until much later in life that Jack realised that Kyoko hadn't actually grown up alongside him in Martha's but had instead scraped her own way up only occasionally going to Martha or some of the other friendlier adults for help when she really needed it.

His first real conversation with Kyoko had been when they were both eight and he had told Yusei and Crow of his plans to one day be the King of Games just like Yugi Moto all those years ago, he remembered her laughter and those wild eyes that seemed to bore into his soul,

"Don't be stupid" she'd laughed, "We're nothing more than Satellite scum we'll never amount to anything that grand"

"You'll see! I'm going to be king! And you'll be sorry you ever doubted me!" Jack had yelled back, "You'll see!"

* * *

He didn't see her again until he was sixteen and by this point he'd all but forgotten about the girl with the dark hair and wild eyes until suddenly she was standing beside Kiryu arguing with him about money,

"You're fucking kidding me if you think you're getting all this for that price!" she yelled, she was standing on a crate that seemed to clink when she moved, apparently it was full of bottles of alcohol that had somehow mysteriously fallen off the back of a truck and Kyoko had come into possession of them in one way or another,

"Come on Kyo we're friends aren't we? You can make a little concession for friends" Kiryu grinned at the girl, Jack knew that grin it was the one the older man used to get people to do whatever he wanted, most notably Yusei in regards to something sexual. Jack shuddered at the times he'd walked in on the pair doing something incredibly perverted, apparently it took a lot to _satisfy_ Kiryu,

"Friends or not I'm not letting you rob me blind! I need to make some money out of this too you know asshole? What am I supposed to eat? Fresh air?" she yelled,

"You look like that's what you've been living on already" Kiryu teased, but there was no denying that Kyoko was painfully thin, her collar bones jut out from the black top she had on and her legs seemed to be nothing but denim clad bones, even the bones in her face seemed to protrude more than was normal,

"Exactly which is why you're gonna pay me the price we agreed on and I won't have to continue living on nothing" Kyoko glared at Kiryu daring him to challenge her again but Kiryu seemed to have gotten all the 'satisfaction' out of teasing her he needed and so laughed and taking out a wad of bills from his pocket handed over three of them to Kyoko who in turn slid the box over to Kiryu, "Enjoy" she turned to leave and ended up making eye contact with Jack, "Well if it isn't the boy who would be king, how's that going for you?" she asked cocking an eyebrow in his direction,

"Oh you two know each other already?" Kiryu butt in before Jack could answer, "Why don't you stay a while Kyo? It is your booze after all"

"Yes it is my booze, don't think this means I'll give you any money back a deal's a deal" Kyoko shot a warning glance at Kiryu before turning back to Jack and giving him a once over before heading up the stone stairs to what Kiryu always called Team Satisfaction HQ when in reality it was just an abandoned building where they all happened to squat at that moment in time.

Jack had never seen anyone drink as much as Kiryu and Kyoko in his life, with Crow all but passed out on the floor and Yusei getting very close to unconsciousness beside Kiryu, Jack was the only one still awake apart from Kiryu and the mystery girl who seemed to know him but he couldn't place,

"Well I'll say this much for your boys Kiryu at least one knows how to drink" Kyoko laughed as she picked up another bottle of rum and chugged half of its contents in one go, "Although he does look a little green around the gills, what on earth have you been teaching them?"

"Well I have been teaching Yusei some interesting things, maybe you'd like to know too?" Kiryu grinned at Kyoko then at Jack, "Or maybe you know already?"

"I'm pretty sure anything you could 'teach' I know already, poor Yusei must have been terrified when you showed him your special box of toys" Kyoko passed the bottle of rum to Jack, "Drink up boy, you weigh at least three times as much as I do surely you can hold your liquor"

Kiryu laughed again and put his hand on Yusei's back as the black haired boy leant into Kiryu's body,

"I don't think he was terrified" Kiryu began, his fingers tracing patterns on Yusei's arms, "But shocked definitely, he has however gotten used to most of it"

"You're just a pervert" Kyoko deadpanned taking the rum back from Jack and finishing what was left in the bottle, "I'm going, I'll see you around"

"You sure you should leave?" Kiryu asked seriously, "You have been drinking and we both know what happens to girls on their own out there at night"

"I'm a big girl Kiryu I can look after myself" Kyoko shot back as she descended the steps and disappeared into the night,

"Foolish girl, Jack look after Yusei and Crow I'm going after her" Kiryu ordered and Jack nodded, Kiryu really cared about the girl it seemed.

He was gone for a half an hour and when he returned Jack could hear him arguing with the girl,

"Dammit Kiryu I wasn't in any danger! I have a god damn knife in my boot!" she yelled,

"I don't care Kyoko! What happens if some guy is bigger than you huh what then? What happens when you're trapped with nowhere to go and you can't move because some asshole is holding you down? What then?"

"I'm careful! That's never going to happen!" Kyoko fired back,

"Don't say never! You and I both know what happens around here and you're a fool to think it couldn't happen to you too!"

When they entered the room Jack was waiting in Kiryu shot Kyoko one final look that screamed 'my word is final' and Kyoko growled back but eventually sat down next to Jack on the ground, "Do not let her out of your sight!" he ordered before gathering up Yusei and taking him into the larger bedroom of the abandoned building,

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Kyoko yelled back but it fell on deaf ears, "Asshole"

"He seems like he cares about you" Jack spoke,

"He's overprotective" Kyoko bit back, "And an asshole" everything was quiet for a while until Jack remembered what Kyoko had said earlier,

"What did you mean the boy who would be king?" he asked

"You don't remember me do you? Well I suppose you were just a bratty kid back then so I guess it's not surprising" Kyoko lay back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest,

"You!" Jack had a sudden moment of realisation, "You're that girl from Martha's!"

"Bingo. You're not too bright are you Jack?" Kyoko laughed, "Didn't even notice I wasn't one of Martha's kids either"

"What do you mean? You were there before" Jack was a little confused now, he definitely remembered the girl with black hair and demon green eyes being in Martha's before that day when she'd spoken to him,

"Nope I lived on my own made my own way in the world. I only went to Martha's when I really needed help from an adult" Kyoko explained, "Other than that it was just me, although that asshole made an appearance from time to time as well" Kyoko gestured towards the room currently occupied by Kiryu and Yusei, it was usually around this time that the odd noises started to come from their room as Kiryu began whatever that particular night's lesson was but not tonight it seemed the amount of alcohol that Yusei had consumed and Kiryu's anger at Kyoko leaving had neither of them in the mood.

Jack however, well it had been a long time since anyone but himself had taken care of his needs. There weren't many girls willing to spend time with someone from Team Satisfaction, especially with the amount of violence they tended to attract. Kyoko was the first girl he'd spent time with in over a year and her proximity and the alcohol were making Jack think things he hadn't in a while,

"You mean you lived alone all this time? In satellite?" Jack almost couldn't believe what Kyoko was telling him,

"I'm tougher than I look" she smirked at him, whatever it was about that smirk and the way the moonlight fell across her face making her eyes look far less demonic than they had when Jack was eight, it went straight to Jack's crotch making his already frustrated condition worse.

Apparently Kyoko had noticed because she moved closer to Jack and even put her hand on his thigh,

"If you promise to be a good boy I can help take care of that" her eyes flitted down to Jack's now straining erection and back to his face, "Come on there's bound to be a room we can go to" she stood up and Jack followed as she led him to another one of the rooms that he had been using himself.

That was the first time he and Kyoko ever slept together and though he wouldn't admit it Jack would always remember that fondly even when he was King and trying to distance himself from anything to do with his old life in Satellite.

* * *

It was another two years until Jack saw Kyoko again, she was still living in Satellite and according to Yusei still making money off selling things she procured from odd places, apparently she even had a sort of business going with a contact in the shadier part of Neo Domino where he would provide Kyoko with whatever she needed and return she always sent a portion of the profits to him.

She was apparently spending a lot more time in Martha's and using the money she was earning to help out around the house and with the kids. She wasn't as skinny as she used to be either Jack noticed, right before she slapped him as hard as she could,

"You BASTARD!" she yelled, "What the hell gives you the right to come back here after what you did?" she was of course referring to Jack taking Yusei's stardust card and his first d wheel to make his escape from satellite two years ago,

"I didn't realise it was any of your business" Jack retorted and when he saw the look in Kyoko's eyes he knew he'd said the wrong thing entirely and if it wasn't for Yusei holding her back Jack was sure Kyoko would have killed him then and there.

Thankfully though she didn't, she instead stormed out of the house and Jack didn't see her again until well after the dark signers had been defeated once and for all and Satellite had been reunited with the city.

* * *

It was six months after the dark signers had gone and now Yusei, Jack and Crow were planning their next tournament entry, the WRGP where Jack planned on taking back his title as King once and for all,

"Hey Yusei? Anybody home?" it was a voice Jack didn't expect to hear in his new home, the small garage under Popo Clock but when he looked up from the couch he was sitting on, there she was standing with a box under her am, she caught Jack's eye and scowled, "Where's Yusei?" she asked

"Out, he had a call" with Yusei working as a mechanic and call out fixer upper and Crow working with his delivery service the only one at home at certain times of the day was Jack and somehow he suspected that Yusei had known this when he had clearly asked Kyoko to call round with whatever it was she was carrying,

"He said he needed some parts" Kyoko glared at Jack as she moved down the stairs and set the box on the ground, "I got these from a guy who works in the bar tell him, I don't know if they'll work or not but it's all I could get for him" Kyoko turned and left the garage.

Jack didn't expect to see her again until WRGP when she would no doubt come along to cheer on Yusei and Crow, so imagine his shock when a few weeks later he arrived home to find Kyoko lying on his bed apparently sound asleep,

"How the hell?" he questioned softly knowing if he woke her she'd probably scream bloody murder at him and no doubt try to kill him, Jack turned to leave the room but found that the door had shut and the handle was missing, "What the fuck?" he questioned again, "Yusei? Are you out there?" he had no doubt that this was his friend's way of trying to get Jack and Kyoko to reconnect.

There was no answer from the other side of the door, damn that Yusei he was clearly up to something. There was no way Jack would participate in whatever it was the mechanic had planned, "Yusei let me out right now" Jack's voice rose but there was still no answer, "YUSEI LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" Jack yelled by now not caring about the woman sleeping on his bed,

"What the hell?" Kyoko asked suddenly before falling off Jack's bed having been sleeping on the very edge, "Ow" she complained rubbing her back from where she'd fallen, "Wait a minute, what the hell is going on here?" Kyoko had taken in her surroundings and noticed Jack by the door and was less than amused, "I swear to god if this is some perverted trick Kiryu taught you I'm having no part in it" she seethed,

"I didn't plan this. Clearly someone else did" Jack shot back,

"I just came over because I couldn't go home; I was gonna crash on the couch until Kazuma said I could go home again. I didn't plan anything" Kyoko growled at Jack,

"Why were you going to crash on our couch in the first place?" Jack demanded,

"Because some asshole broke into my apartment and I can't stay in a hotel because they took all the money I had saved up!" Kyoko yelled, "So I'm practically homeless until Kazuma says they're done with my apartment" she flopped down on Jack's bed with her head in her hands and groaned, "And if that's not bad enough the damn bar I was working in has laid me off so now I'm working in some club in the city and I get harassed every night, so this is the last thing I need right now"

"Well it wasn't as if I asked you to be locked in a room with me that's your own stupidity!"

"And I'm trying to tell you I was on the couch! I came over and it was only Bruno and he said it was fine if I crashed on the couch for a while and then suddenly I wake up and I'm in here with you!" Kyoko retorted

"Then clearly Yusei and Crow are up to something" Jack turned back to the door and hammered on it some more, "Yusei your plan isn't going to work let us out now!"

"No" Yusei's voice came through the door, "Not until you two sort whatever it is that makes you hate each other so much!"

"Dammit Fudo you let me out of here right now or so help me I'll cut you!" Kyoko threatened,

"Hard to do when I took the knife out of your boot"

"Bastard!"

"You're going to stay in there for as long as it takes until I'm satisfied you don't still hate each other"

With that Yusei left and Kyoko could hear his booted footsteps get further and further away until she couldn't hear them anymore,

"Looks like we're never getting out of here" Kyoko complained, examining the door to try and see if she could get it off its hinges and get out that way,

"Actually he raises an interesting point" Jack began, "Why is it that you hate me so much?"

"You really have to ask? Then you're stupider than I thought" Kyoko snarled, "Think long and hard about it Jack, what possible reason could I have to hate you?"

Jack did think about it. When they were in Satellite he and Kyoko had been lovers, but it had never any emotion attached to it, there were no feelings to get hurt so why was she so angry, "Give up? Well let me tell you, you left Jack and it's not just that. You endangered Rally so Yusei would come out and save him, you stole his Stardust and his d wheel and you just vanished not giving a damn about the people who called you friend, you just left!" Kyoko yelled before collapsing down on the bed,

"Kyoko –" Jack tried to sit next to the dark haired girl but she sprung up again,

"Don't 'Kyoko' me! Do you know what it was like after you left? We rebuilt Yusei's D Wheel from scratch and all the while no one dared mention the name 'Jack Atlas' I had to work twice as hard to earn enough money to live because everyone knew we'd been fucking the whole time you were around and I was guilty of abandoning Satellite by association. It was hell Jack and you left everyone there without a second thought. All to become King!"

"I did what I had to do to achieve my dream! I was never going to amount to anything living in Satellite! You said it yourself, Satellite Scum doesn't amount to anything! Well I wasn't going to be treated as scum my whole life!"

By now Jack had backed Kyoko against the wall and was glaring down at her as she slammed his fist into the wall above her head, she didn't flinch once. Those demon green eyes of hers were staring into his soul and he could smell the shampoo she used to wash her hair, just like that night in Satellite all Jack could think of was Kyoko now with the added imagery of already knowing what she would look like sprawled out on his bed with her dark hair fanning out around her.

Deciding to try and resolve the situation the way he and Kyoko often times had in the past Jack brought his free hand up to grab Kyoko's chin and tilted her head up towards his before crashing his lips on hers in a fiery kiss,

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Kyoko hissed as she pushed Jack away, "You might have been able to get away with that once Atlas but not anymore"

"You think I wanted to leave everyone behind? My friends? You? There was only one way out of that hell and I took it. If you were me you'd have taken that chance too" Jack snapped, "So why don't you get down of your high horse and admit if someone had given you the opportunity to leave Satellite that you wouldn't have jumped at the chance"

"I wouldn't have betrayed my friends" Kyoko was staring right into Jack's soul again, and he had to admit she was right, he betrayed everyone by leaving the way he did but he was sorry, he was, but it was the only way he was ever going to achieve his dream and he had to grab it with both hands and refuse to let go, "You're such a drama queen" Kyoko gave a small huff of laughter, apparently she'd seen the truth of Jack's soul after all and had forgiven him,

"I'm not a drama queen" Jack whispered dangerously into Kyoko's ear, "I'm the King and I'll have you remember that by screaming my name when I'm through with you"

"Someone's feeling cocky, let's see if you can" Kyoko grabbed Jack by the lapels of his coat and brought his lips down to meet hers.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kyoko's smaller waist and picked her up with ease before dropping her on the bed unceremoniously. Before Kyoko could react to this harsh treatment Jack immediately assaulted her neck with his lips and teeth, biting and kissing along the pale column of flesh making Kyoko gasp once or twice, it might have been almost three years but Jack still knew exactly how to get the reaction he wanted from Kyoko.

Jack was quick to shuck off his coat and hit the ground with a soft thump, next to go were both his own and Kyoko's tops which were flung across the room somewhere and Kyoko's bra with received the same treatment, Jack growled before his lips again attached themselves to Kyoko's neck his bare chest now pressed against hers his hands digging into her hips no doubt hard enough to leave bruises tomorrow.

Kyoko's arms slid around Jack's muscular shoulders and her fingers wound themselves in his hair giving a small tug of encouragement when Jack began sucking on the skin between Kyoko's neck and collar bone. Jack however did not approve of this and grabbed Kyoko's arms pining them above her head,

"Try that again and I'll have to punish you" Jack breathed into Kyoko's ear,

"Fucking try it" Kyoko ground her hips into Jack's already strained erection making the blonde groan loudly at the friction,

"Bitch"

"You like it, don't forget Jack for everything you remember about me I remember just as much about you" Kyoko ground her hips into Jack again making him grab her wrists harder,

"You're gonna be sorry you did that" Jack bit down harshly on Kyoko's neck making her moan loudly, the only person who knew about the biting fetish she had was Kiryu and he swore to take it to his grave but apparently he'd lied about that if Jack's smug expression was any indication,

"I'm going to kill that asshole when I get my hands on him" Kyoko panted,

"Talking about another man when I'm right here? You'll have to be punished for that too" Jack grinned before his teeth tugged on one of Kyoko's already hardened nipples,

"Fuck" she breathed,

"In due time" was Jack's response, he sat up from the bed for a moment to remove his jeans and boxers before kneeling over Kyoko, "Well it's not going to suck itself"

"You can fuck off if you think I'm sticking that in my mouth, I don't know where it's been in the last –" Kyoko was cut off as Jack grabbed her hair and forced his stiff cock into her mouth,

"Come on now there's a good girl. And don't even think about biting me because it will only end badly for you"

Kyoko glared at Jack but complied with his request anyway, her tongue licked a trail from the shaft to the head of Jack's cock before swirling around the head as she sucked on it. Her hand picked up the slack her mouth wasn't able to and she hummed slightly as she bobbed her head up and down taking as much of Jack into her mouth as she could. With her tongue in play as well she knew it was only a matter of time before Jack succumbed and she got what she wanted, before that though Jack once again roughly grabbed Kyo by the hair and threw her back on the bed,

"These need to come off" Jack grabbed her jeans by the hips and without undoing the button yanked them down Kyoko's legs and pulled them off entirely along with her underpants, "Spread your legs" Jack ordered

"What's the magic word?" Kyoko shot back, she refused to be ordered around here,

"Spread them, now" Jack grabbed Kyoko's legs and yanked her slightly down the bed leaving them apart so he could see everything, "Look how wet you are already, you mustn't have been getting any when I was away" Jack crooned kissing his way along Kyoko's thighs, "I bet I can make you cum, and when you do you'll be screaming my name"

"As if" Kyoko never faltered even though Jack was close enough to her entrance now that he could no doubt smell the arousal coming off her,

"Oh we'll see" with that Jack plunged his tongue inside Kyoko and began swirling it around similarly to the way she'd done earlier for him, his teeth occasionally grazed her swollen clit making Kyoko shudder,

"Fuck" Kyoko's back arched off the bed as she bit her lip to contain the moans that bubbled up in her throat,

"Scream for me" Jack commanded before plunging two of his fingers into Kyoko's heat and attacking her clit with his tongue, this time Kyoko did moan loudly, Yusei be damned this was his stupid idea anyway and besides how many nights had she spent in that abandoned building in Satellite listening to him and Kiryu.

Jack's fingers worked in and out of Kyoko while his tongue mercilessly focused on her clit, Kyoko could feel her orgasm mounting and was determined not to give Jack the satisfaction of screaming, apparently Jack could feel Kyoko's impending release because he stopped his ministrations to retrieve a condom from his bedside cabinet, "You're gonna scream like a good girl if I have to go all night"

"If you think you have the stamina" Kyoko panted before Jack slammed roughly into her, "Fuck!"

Jack pinned her arms above her head again his fingers digging into her wrists tightly, if there weren't going to be bruises before then there damn sure would be now.

Jack's thrusts were just as merciless as his tongue and fingers had been, if Jack's duelling was described as power duelling then his fucking was the same. Jack's thrusts were rough and hard and he allowed no quarter for Kyoko to catch her breath as he was determined to make her scream his name,

"Come on Kyoko, cum for me like a good girl" Jack quickly switched positions so Kyoko was on her hands and knees as he entered her again from behind his thrusts delving deeper into her wet heat and almost driving him mad but there was no way he was going to cum before he got Kyoko to scream his name.

His hands dug into her hips as he thrust harder and faster angling his hips so each thrust hit the spot inside Kyoko that would have her seeing stars,

"Ah fuck I'm gonna cum!" Kyoko yelled bunching the sheets in her fists,

"Cum for me Kyoko, and scream. Scream my name so everyone can hear it"

"No way!" Kyoko would not scream, she would not. Or at least that's what she thought until Jack pulled almost completely out and slammed back in with one last powerful thrust at which point Kyoko lost all control of her own body and found Jack's name spilling from her lips and he continued throughout her orgasm making her cum twice more before he finished himself.

Collapsing spent on the bed Jack removed the used condom and pulled Kyoko in close and away from the wet spot in the bed before drawing the sheets over the both of them,

"I knew I could get you to scream" he laughed,

"Don't get so cocky, I have tricks of my own" Kyoko replied drowsily her head resting on Jack's slightly sweaty chest, "You're gonna scream my name next time" Kyoko hummed before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Yusei who'd closed the garage for the day anticipating the noise that would no doubt come from the room after locking Kyoko and Jack in it returned later that evening to find the whole place calm and quiet, taking the door handle he'd removed from Jack's door he ventured upstairs and reattached the handle opening the door only to find Kyoko and Jack asleep together slightly tangled in blankets and the room smelt of sex and sweat, Yusei smiled to himself knowing that they must have worked out their differences if they'd had sex.

He closed the door again and returned to working on his D Wheel for the upcoming WRGP tournament content in the knowledge that Jack and Kyoko were friends again.

The next day Kyoko chose to extract her revenge on Yusei for locking her in the room with Jack in the first place and made a special call to Satisfaction Town and a favour from Kiryu was traded in, the white haired man had laughed at her request but promised to be in the city as soon as possible.

He arrived late in the afternoon when Yusei was out so he had all the time he needed to set up for Kyoko's favour. When Yusei returned from whatever he had been doing Kyoko convinced him that he ought to go upstairs and sleep for a while, of course once he got to his room he realised that Kyoko had set up the perfect revenge,

"You've been a bad, bad, boy Yusei. You need to be punished" and with those words Kiryu locked the door and Kyoko was sure Yusei would be walking funny for the next two days at least,

"Why call him?" Jack had asked, "You know Yusei will like anything Kiyru does to him"

"Mm well it's equal parts my revenge where Kiryu punishes Yusei for locking us in a room and a thank you for getting us to hash it out" Kyoko explained, they'd gone to her apartment for the evening knowing just how loud Yusei could get when Kiryu was involved, "Now then I believe you owe me a scream" Kyoko laughed as she straddled Jack the blonde not noticing the handcuffs Kyoko had in her hands until it was too late, "I told you, I have tricks of my own and I intend to use as many of them as it takes to get my _satisfaction_"

* * *

**I don't even know what this is it's just smut.**

**I sort of liked the idea of a girl who took no shit and grew up in satellite with the boys and was just as tough as they were but so many stories of that vein end up being "fifth member of team satisfaction" or something like that and I really didn't want something to end up that way so I give you a rather long oneshot with smut. Because Jack might be an idiot who doesn't have any viable skills apart from duelling, riding a motorcycle and looking pretty but I love him dearly. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and why not check out any of my other YGO related works. If you're waiting on an update for something the starshipping and other oneshots are a great way to pass the time. See you guys in the next thing I put out!**


End file.
